L'amour est plus fort que la mort
by Jen Sparrow
Summary: Se situe à la fin du 3ème film. Au moment de quitter Elizabeth pour dix ans, Will veut croire que leur amour sera éternel. Point de vue de Will, OS song fic. Histoire écrite en 2013.


L'amour est plus fort que la mort

Disclaimer: Will et Liz sont à Disney, ça n'a pas changé^^. La chanson (dont les paroles sont en italique) est de Françoise Hardy et s'appelle "Tant de belles choses".

Genre: Song-fic. Drame, romance.

Rating: T

Pairing: Willabeth

Résumé: à l'instant de quitter Elizabeth pour dix ans, Will veut croire que leur amour sera éternel. 

**_L'amour est plus fort que la mort._**

_« Dans le temps qui lie ciel et terre _

_se cache le plus grand des mystères._

_Penses-y quand tu t'endors, _

_l'amour est plus fort que la mort. « _

Je vais partir. Quelques secondes encore dans les yeux de celle que j'aime; là où je vais, elle ne peut me suivre. Nos chemins se séparent mais je ne peux m'y résoudre. Je l'aime. Je l'ai toujours aimé. Cette femme est la seule que je n'ai jamais aimée, et rien ne pourra me séparer d'elle. Dans notre étreinte ultime je sens dans la force de ses bras l'extrème fragilité de son ame alors qu'elle comprend que c'est la dernière fois. Mais je veillerai sur elle… Elizabeth.

_Même s'il me faut lacher ta main sans pouvoir te dire à demain,  
rien ne défera jamais nos liens._

Je m'éloigne d'elle, ou plus exactement mon corps s'éloigne du sien. Ma destinée m'attend et je ne peux y échapper, rien ne ramènera la vie que je voulais avec cette femme. Ma femme. Il n'y a rien qui puisse me permettre de faire marche arrière, mais il n'y a rien non plus qui me séparera d'elle. Le Hollandais Volant peut bien prendre ma vie, mon ame, mon cœur. Il ne me la prendra pas, elle.

_Même s'il me faut aller plus loin,_

_couper des ponts, changer de port, l'amour est plus fort que le chagrin. _

Comme le font les marins solitaires je la laisse sur la rive et pars pour un non-retour. Le destin a fait que ce n'était pourtant pas ce que j'avais voulu. Contraint de vivre une vie que je ne souhaitais pas quand tant d'autres auraient pu la vouloir à ma place, mais une promesse ne se rompt pas. Pourtant, même cette promesse qui a brisé notre destin ne brisera pas notre amour, pas tout à fait du moins, il restera toujours quelque chose. Elle et moi ne seront plus jamais ensemble mais jamais séparés.

_L'amour qui fait battre nos cœurs _

_va sublimer cette douleur. _

_Transformer le plomb en or, _

_tu as tant de belles choses à vivre encore._

Je la regarde, elle est si belle, si jeune, elle peut encore vivre de belles choses dans ce monde où je n'ai plus ma place. Pendant les années à affronter mon destin et la mort, que fera t'elle de sa vie? Saura-t'elle ètre heureuse sans nous? Saura-t'elle garder un peu de nous? Je sais que moi je le ferai, au-delà de la mort plus rien d'autre qu'elle ne me rattachera à la vie. Mais elle, si vivante, saura-t'elle se raccrocher à un homme qui n'est plus?

_Tu verras au bout du tunnel _

_se dessiner un arc en ciel,_

_les refleurs et les lilas, _

_tu as tant de belles choses devant toi._

En la voyant une dernière fois, je me questionne, qui de nous deux a la meilleure place? Elle est en vie même sans moi. Je suis dans l'au-delà même avec elle. Sa vie ne sera pas rose mais ma mort sera surement plus noire encore, dans dix ans je reviendrai et j'espère que cet éclair vert lui donnera le courage de m'attendre.

_Même si je veille d'une autre rive, _

_quoi que tu fasses quoi qu'il t'arrive, _

_je serais avec toi comme autrefois._

_Mème si tu pars à la dérive, _

_l'état de grace, les forces vives _

_reviendront plus vite que tu ne crois._

Comment lui dire que même sans qu'elle ne me voie je serai là? Je veux qu'elle me croie, qu'elle ressente, qu'à chaque épreuve qu'elle traversera elle sache que je suis là quelque part et que notre lien lui donne la force.

_Penses-y quand tu t'endors, _

_l'amour est plus fort que la mort. _

_Dans le temps qui lie ciel et terre _

_se cache le plus grand des mystères._

Dans sa détresse de me perdre elle ignore encore que nous ne nous quittons pas. Lorsque je lui fais promettre de veiller sur mon cœur, je lis pourtant déjà une faible lueur dans ses prunelles: nos cœurs s'appartiennent au-delà de l'au-delà lui-même.

_Comme la brume voilant l'aurore, _

_il y a tant de belles choses que tu ignores._

_La foi qui abat les montagnes, _

_la source blanche dans ton ame. _

_Penses-y quand tu t'endors, _

_l'amour est plus fort que la mort._

Derrière le mortel voyage qui se cache dans l'éclair vert où je disparais de son regard, il y a la vie d'un amour qui ne s'est pas éteint, la puissance des souvenirs qui les font vivre encore et cette force qu'elle a désormais au creux de ses mains en détenant mon cœur. Pourvu qu'elle sache faire bon usage de cette force et de cet amour éternel. Je serais là dans ses rèves. Adieu Elizabeth. 

_Penses-y quand tu t'endors,  
L'amour est plus fort que la mort._


End file.
